The Darkness
by La flor azul Libi
Summary: It's going to be a story! First part explains itself. Kagome's last moments with Inuyasha and his feelings for her and life. Then goes into the actualy story, in part of how things happened. Explains as it goes!
1. Default Chapter

The Darkness

What do you do. What do you do when you realize everything that was seemingly important to your mind was suddenly crushed, taken away. But you never even had it in the first place. What do you do, if you have been led on to believe a lie that kept you going through the days that you might not have made it through if not for the single spark that one gave you. What would you do if it was all a lie. If everything you ever knew came crashing down on you without a seconds notice leaving you sad, scared, scorned in the dark. What would you do if all of your hopes and dreams that could have easily come true with only a single phrase, the motion of a hand, yet the only thing you received was a cold shoulder and a sharp pain. What would you do if the pain was more than words could convey, deeper than a conscious state, so bad that you don't know why,

Any longer...

Still thinking along the same lines the girl could only watch as the hanyou held his only true love in his arms. Starting at you. She saw no contempt in his eyes, but something else, something more. The woman, cold to the world, rubbed against her love. She didn't even have to speak, for she knew the woman only held hate for her. But her eyes could only keep a gaze on the hanyou, with only one word to her mind.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt after awhile. Won't be that much longer…"

The girl on her knees still stared at the silver haired man that captured the hearts of oh so many in different ways. He may have thought that no one cared for him, but he was wrong.

"Why?"

The woman in his arms kissed the hanyou's cheek. "She can still talk after all of that."

The hanyou's ears flattened ever so slightly. "I told you, I never loved you, it was always… I never wanted to have a second love, so I never did. I thought by pushing you away from me and keeping you safe as a friend you would realize that I have never loved anyone in my entire life as I have loved…"

The hanyou closed his eyes and licked the woman in his arms, who spoke with a devilish smirk. "Me."

The girl felt something warm, but couldn't tell where it was at on her, or if it was even on her. She felt dizzy. "But… Did you even, care, about, me?"

The hanyou turned to her again. "You know I did, just not the way you wanted, and not even close to how I care for her. I did care, and I guess some part of me still does, but I will do anything for her, even if it is…" He closed his eyes. "It's almost done…If it means anything, I never wanted to hurt you like this, but it wasn't possible to avoid…"

The girl finally let the tears fall down her face freely and realized where the warm sensation was coming from, since it now was cooling at an immense rate. She looked down to see a massive blade going through her mid section oozing her life away drop by drop. _How could I not remember…_

The hanyou took the sword out of the girl's body. As it transformed going back into its sheath he spoke to her one last time as her body began to fall towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Okay, here is the deal with this. And I need you good reviewers to get back to me and help me out on this one. Do you want this to be a one shot, or continue with a story? Both are easily done, so it is all up to you. So review please! I need your votes if you wanna read more! Tell me what you think, so I know what to write on this or not! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

The Darkness

Okay…So! I guess you guys wanted for me to continue…So I am! Good times allright! Let's get going. Since this is not my main fic that I am trying to type up at the time (I'd be crazy if I thought I could do more than two seriously at a time) updates will be whenever college allows, and when the other fic allows as well. AND! Since I am just typing this fic off of the top of my head and not having anything pre-written, this fic is dependent on all of you. So if you want to see anything in it or have ideas about this being a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover (yeah I know there are a ton of 'em, but it would work out possibly, just a thought), review, or drop an email and let me know!

_Four Months Earlier_

A youngish man with thick white hair and dog ears ontop of his head sat holding a sword. He was crouched in an ancient tree, where to his left was a small premative village and to his right, further, was a meadow with a wooden well. His eyes were closed, but he could hear and smell the others in the area. There were two black haired humans at one end of the meadow. The woman held her massive weapon aiming at different targets previously set up, training in the art that her ancestors had perfected. Demon slaying, using Hiraikotsu. Under a separate tree was a man in purple robes of a monk meditating, eyes closed to himself. Also, there were two demons, a fire cat and a fox child frolicking and playing near the well. The fox had auburn hair and bright eyes and acted as if there wasn't a care in the world. The fire cat, cream colored with black stripes in area, lightly pounced on the child and purred as the fox laughed. He soon stood and the young man in the tree realized that it was suddenly quiet.

"Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyash-"

The dog eared boy grabbed the fox child by his tail. "You got something to say Shippo or do I have to put you out of commission."

Shippo bit his hand and was thrown towards the tree trunk, but landed gracefully on his feet. "Inuyasha I'm telling Kagome when she comes back! She's gonna sit you until you're ten meters into the ground! A hanyou crater! And you don't even know what commission means!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Oh yeah, why don't you come here and say that Shippo…" The hanyou stood suddenly. "Instead of hiding behind Miroku!"

The monk opened his eyes with a pleasant smile. "Now Inuyasha, young Shippo may have been antagonizing you, but he speaks the truth. If you hurt Shippo, Kagome-sama will surly, 'sit', you." Miroku stood and began to walk. "And with the rumor of the jewel shard so close and her return so soon, we do not need any brain injuries to you from a larger crater than normal." Miroku neared the demon exterminator. "Isn't that right, Sango-sa-"

Sango had caught her Hiraikotsu from its last target and with the recoil she received from catching it let her arm go back more than normal, turned the bottom of the handle and hit the monk on his head. "Hentai hoshii! How dare you talk about injuries when you do that!" Sango put her boomerang on her back and the fire cat mewed at her legs. " Kirara, what is it?"

The fire cat mewed again and pointed her head towards the well. Soon enough there was a yellow backpack being hoisted over the edge followed by a growing girl wearing a modern day school uniform. White shirt, green skirt. She let out a sigh and looked around. She smiled and spoke.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

Shippo ran and jumped into her arms. "KaGOme! I missed you!"

The girl laughed a bit. "I was only gone for two days Shippo! Look, I brought you back some Pocky- But! You can't have any until after dinner, one every night."

The monk spoke. "We all remember the last time Kagome-sama came back and gave you Pocky Shippo."

Sango spoke. "You were bouncing off of the walls twice as much as she did when you first got a lo lo pop."

Kagome smiled. "Lolipop, but yeah." She looked up in the massive tree. "And the only thing outside of bandages and medicine that is in this bag Inuyasha is Ramen."

Inuyasha leaped out of the tree and did his best not to act interested. "Well then let's get going then! When Kaede came back from some village some ningens told her about a rumor of a powerful youkai that had some shards around its neck." He started walking. "And we're not stopping since it's three weeks away! So let's go!"

Sango whispered to Kagome before Inuyasha left them entirely. "It's good to have you back Kagome."

-

-

At night, an extremely pale woman in miko garbs stood outside as dragon like demons circled her. Some of the demons held glowing orbs, others did not. Soon a man came outside in traditional garbs of the time standing slightly behind her.

"Why do you still cling onto life, Kikyou. I do appreciate your gift of these shikon no kakera, which I am sure will turn out to be deceptive in the future, but your soul collectors can not substain you for much longer. The witch that created your clay-"

Kikyou cut Naraku off still looking ahead. "I know this body's limits Naraku and you would do well not to push me any further. I may be 'undead' as you say, but as long as I have a piece of my soul I can still purify you."

"Yet you are not as strong as you once were. How do you plan to take Inuyasha to hell with you."

"Once I retrieve the rest of my soul from my reincarnation, I will be as I was once before. And yes, if I don't take the rest of my soul within a year, this body will have fallen apart past a stage to which I can repair it with souls. This body has already survived for over two years" Kikyou walked off. "Now if you'd excuse me Naraku, I have received word of a village in need of my help."

"Are you going to return."

Kikyou kept walking. "Just because I am undead does not mean I am evil Naraku. Your assistance is noted, but will no longer be of use, so unless it is fated of us, I will not be seeing you again."

A shadow darker than the others in the moon light came next to Naraku. "Go with Kagura. Follow her and the living miko."

-

-

The group traveled following the pace the hanyou set. Their travelers stayed in the forest mainly and slept for five hours a night, if that.

"Inuyasha! We've been going like this for two whole weeks! Can't we take a break! And I mean a **real** break, one that involves more than twenty minutes! Infact can't we take the day off! This is crazy if we have to fight another youkai like that giant bear like last time we will all be too tired to even tell it to go away!"

"Kagome's right Inuyasha." Sango said. "Even if you're hanyou, you're still part human. You need rest too."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and the group noticed that they were in a field with a stream a few minutes away and one side closed off by a rocky hill. "Feh. We're stopping…For five days."

The entire group snapped their heads to him. Shippo spoke.

"Inuyasha what the hell! Non stop for so long then this all of a sudden! Maybe that bear youkai **did** hit you on the head."

Inuyasha kept walking. "Whatever runt. I'll return by sundown with fish for dinner along with ramen."

Sango was confused. "He gives us a break then gets food for us?"

Miroku smiled. "Dear Sango I believe that we should perceive this as a blessing and not a curse-"

Sango hit Miroku on the head. "The only curse Hoshii is you believing that hand of yours is making you feel my as-"

"-Now now Sango, such language is not befitting of a beautiful young lady." Miroku said rubbing his head.

Sango walked off towards Kagome. "Nor is a man of the cloth acting as you do." Sango sat next to Kagome who had started a fire from the water Shippo and Kirara had brought back. "All we eat is Ramen and the occasional, other."

Kagome laughed. "And Inuyasha loves his Ramen."

Sango tilted her head to the side. "So you don't know what is going on with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed. "I have no idea. I mean we all wanted a break, but even I have to say something about five days. It's not the new moon or anything anytime soon, so I really have no idea."

"Well you have known him the longest and are closest to him, so I was just wondering if you knew. We should make the best of the time anyway, who knows when this opportunity will come along again. I can get some leather work done on my Tayija outfit and, well just relax!"

Kagome smiled. "And watch out for wondering hands."

-

-

Inuyasha had a broad leaf out by the riverside with a pile of fish on it. He looked up to the sky filled with reds as the sun set.

'I told them I'd be back by evening with the fish…But I was sure that I had 'smelled her earlier…Where are you-'

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou stood turning to the pale woman and embraced her. "Kikyou. I told my pack that I'd be back by evening. I had smelled you scent a while ago."

Kikyou looked ahead over his shoulder. "Then you should make preparations to return to them as seeing as the sun has already set."

Inuyasha held her closer. "Feh. Screw them damnit they can wait-"

"-What have I told you about your foul language my dear hanyou."

One of his ears slightly folded. "Feh. I told them we'd be here for five days." No response. "Uhm…Why don't you join us? You know I want you with me all of the time." Inuyasha muzzled her. "You're mine."

"You are mine Inuyasha." She smiled hidden to him. "And never forget that."

-

-

Inuyasha returned to their camp to find everyone with their eyes closed under a tree or in a sleeping bag. His ears flickered and he turned to Kagome in her sleeping bag.

"Feh. At least if you're going to fake being asleep wrench change your heart rate."

Kagome opened her eyes with a small smile. "Sorry I'm not a super man like you Inuyasha. Did you have a difficult time catching fish? We all tried waiting for you to come back, but you can see how late it is."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome now sitting up in her sleeping bag. "Whatever. We have fish in the morning then-"

"Can I ask you something Inuyasha? Why are we here for five- now four days? You didn't want us even breaking to rest at night but we had to force you to do so."

"Maybe I just felt like it. And if we take a rest now, then we won't have to take another one until after we get more kakeras. Then we'll have all of the shards that Naraku and your lover wolf don't have-"

"Inuyasha! Kogua is not my lover. How many times do I have to tell you that? We are just friends and I can't help it if he doesn't get the hints that I tell him that I am not his woman."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Maybe it would get through his thick skull if you just told him out right that you're not his."

Kagome sighed. "You're hopeless you know that."

Inuyasha turned to her noticing that it had been quiet for a while and saw her looking up at the sky. "Why is it that you ningen, and you most of all, always look up at some stars. You wouldn't catch any thing else doing that, waste of time."

Kagome smiled. "I've told you this again and again, so I will use your advice and stop 'hinting' and tell you, again. I can't see the stars this clearly in my time. All of the pollution in the air and stuff…There will never be a night as beautiful as even some of the common ones in the Sengoku Jidai. Where I can just look up and see some of the most beautiful things in the world, seemingly just hovering over my head, but not even you can jump that high." Kagome spoke in a very quiet whisper. "Just out of reach from me…"

Inuyasha, of course herd her but said nothing of it. "You've got 'issues' as those noisy friends of yours in your time say. Get over it. The damn stars are up here you're down here they ain't coming for you."

Kagome leaned on his shoulder. "Maybe I don't wanna get over it and move on."

"Feh. Whatever, just go to sleep wrench."

Kagome smiled and tucked herself into her sleeping bag laying on the ground. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

He cringed at the tone of her voice. 'I'm in for it.'

"Sit. You've called me wrench far too many times today. My name-" Kagome yawned. "is Kagome, and I have never hinted a thing about that. Nite Inuyasha."

-

-

-

So. I continued it. Aren't you guys so happy! Awh whatever. As you know if any of you happened to read my main fic at the time, I don't do things like other people do, nothing will be as it seems, and the chapters will slowly get **much** longer. This is only the first chapter with the one before this my prologue (insert devilish laugh. I have plans for this fic ) I doubt the rating will stay on what it is now (PG 13, T, whatever right?) 'cause I write how I feel like it and not toned down and sappy BS that makes everything turn out oh so good in the end. I know not much happened in this chapter, but it's the first and just an introduction. So I will update as soon as possible pending on college and whatnot. Okay? Please review or drop me an email. Good times.

Oh, and on a final note, I don't write everyones name out at the bottom or top and thank them or answer questions, but if you reviewed or emailed me and had an email address, I send 'em back that way…BUT! I am going to make an exception this once for one person, cause I don't want them to be led on for thinking something that isn't going to happen (basically this person has email, but apparently my email account doesn't want to send anything this past week or two). So! Umi Kanshisa! Sorry, but this is not what you think it is. Nor will it be something you strongly dislike. Unsuspected things will come for sure, but I try not to write something that just straight out tells parings like that (he he he).

Later everyone, and if I forgot to email you, I'm sorry, but I will try to do better in the future. Thanks!


End file.
